Just So You Kwon Solo para que sepas
by ALEX-ED
Summary: Bella y Jacob el amigo de Edward son novios, que pasara cuando los tres vallan de viaje a Forks y Edward se de cuenta de que ya no puede detener mas ese sentiemiento... basado en la cancion JUST SO YOU KWON-JESSE MCCARTNEY
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV

Y aquí estoy en un tren rumbo a Forks junto con mi novio Jacob y mi nuestro amigo Edward, , decidimos hacer este viaje de aventura los tres solos pues nuestros demás amigos no podían, Alice y Jasper se irían a Canadá, Rosalie y Emmett irían a Los Ángeles, así que Jacob le ofreció a Edward que viniera con nosotros.

La verdad es que en un principio su decisión me había molestado un poco, habíamos planeado este viaje para disfrutarlo en pareja, pero Edward acababa de terminar con Tanya y no se sentía muy bien por lo que ahora ya no me molestaba el que nos acompañara, yo estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo así como el lo había hecho cuando yo me sentía triste por cualquier cosa.

-_Bella ¿mes escuchaste_?- dijo Jake sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_-No lo siento estaba pensando ¿queme decías?-_ le dije tomándole la mano.

-_Te preguntaba si te parecía que primero dejáramos las cosas en el hotel y después salíamos a explorar por el bosque_- me dijo

-_Ha claro, ¿Qué te parece a ti Edward?-___le pregunte pero el estaba mirando el paisaje, así era el le gustaban mucho las paisajes igual que a mi.

_-Si esta bien, Bella-_ dijo mientras me miraba y después a Jacob.

_-¿Por qué tan serio Ed?-_ le pregunto mi novio

_-No es nada solo admiraba el paisaje-_

_-Ya Edward deja de ver el paisaje es algo que siempre se repite y escuchemos esta canción-_ le respondió Jake, dándole un audífono.

Ahora era yo la que miraba el paisaje, Jacob estaba muy equivocado al decir que era algo que se repetía, siempre tenia algo diferente; a veces Jake y yo no estábamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas y me molestaba cuando disminuía las cosas que me gustaban a mi.

Sentí una mirada y gire, era Jake, le sonreí y el se acerco, me abrazo y me beso, quitándose el audífono que compartía con Edward… Edward, decidí separarme de Jacob, no me gustaba que la gente viera nuestras demostraciones de afecto, además pensé que Edward se sentiría incomodo.

EDWARD POV.

Aquí estábamos Jacob, Bella y yo rumbo a Forks para disfrutar unas vacaciones en el bosque, Jacob y yo éramos amigos desde hace dos años cuando el llego a la escuela de Phoenix y se empezó a sentar junto con todo nuestro grupo de amigos: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella y yo, los primeros cuatro estaban en parejas, los únicos solteros éramos Bella y yo, aun que yo siempre había pensado en pedirle que fuéramos algo mas, pero no quería arruinar nuestra amistad de años, todos nosotros nos conocíamos desde que éramos niños, Alice, Emmett y yo éramos hermanos y vivíamos a 1 calle de la casa de Bella, Rosalie y Jasper eran gemelos y Vivian a una calle de mi casa así que estábamos todos unidos, había planeado decirle a Bella lo que sentía por ella, pero decidí no hacerlo cuando me dijo lo que sentía por Jacob.

_Flashback_

_-Edward necesito decirte algo¡¡-_

-_Bella quiero decirte algo_- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-_Tu primero dime Edward_- me dijo ella emocionada, pero no seria justo dejarla esperar.

_-No Bella lo mío puede esperar, habla tú_- después de todo ya había esperado 1 año.

_-Bien… eres mi amigo y quiero que sepas que eres el primero en saber esto… Jacob me pidió que fuera su novia y le dije que si¡¡¡_¡-grito abrazándome; en ese instante sentí que me moría, la chica que tanto me gustaba ahora era novia de uno de mis mejores amigos, si Jacob se había convertido en un buen amigo para mi, nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por Bella, mas bien a nadie, no me gustaba decir lo que sentía, y ahora por eso mismo había perdido a la chica que tanto quería pero la quería tanto que decidí dejarla ir para que ella fuera feliz.

_-Es una noticia grandiosa Bella, me alegro por ti_- dije con gran esfuerzo pero sonriendo.

_-Lo se¡¡, pero ¿Qué querías decirme tu?- _me pregunto, solo se me ocurrió algo en ese instante.

_-Que ahora estoy con Tanya-_ dije y ella me vio con gesto de duda.-_Se que no es mi tipo pero creo que podría ser una buena relación- _

_-Bueno si tu piensas eso creo que es lo correcto, tengo que decírselo a Alice ¿me acompañas?-_ me pregunto pero no podría soportar que le diera la noticia a todos tan feliz.

-_De hecho tengo que ver a Tanya ahora que te parece si te alcanzo después_- le dije ahora tenia que pedírselo a Tanya y no a la chica que quería.

_-Esta bien-_ dijo y se fue.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Y si ella era feliz con Jacob y eso me bastaba a mi, en cuanto a mi lo de Tanya había sido una relación con problemas, no podía seguir con eso no podía seguir mintiendo así que decidí terminar la relación, y ahora que no estaba distraído con Tanya tenia que ver la felicidad de Bella con Jake todos los días por lo que me sentía mal, pero Bella creía que era por Tanya y eso estaba bien supongo…

-_Ha claro, ¿Qué te parece a ti Edward?-_me pregunto Bella.

_-Si esta bien, Bella-_ dije mientras la miraba y después a Jacob, me alegraba el que ella estuviera feliz, pero me imaginaba como hubiera sido lo nuestro

_-¿Por qué tan serio Ed?-_ pregunto Jacob –_por que me imagino que hubiera sido si fuera más valiente que tu_- pensé

_-No es nada solo admiraba el paisaje-_ mentí en cierta parte, la verdad si me gustaba el paisaje.

_-Ya Edward deja de ver el paisaje es algo que siempre se repite y escuchemos esta canción-_ me respondió Jacob, dándole un audífono, estaba equivocado el paisaje era muy bonito, el paisaje salió de mi cabeza la canción que sonaba era Just so you Kwon de Jesse Mccartney una canción que me quedaba como anillo al dedo, al escucharla mire a Bella, y justo cuando ella iba a voltear mire el ipod.

Pero cuando sentí que Jacob se separaba me concentre mas en la canción y cerré los ojos, sabia lo que pasaba ellos se estaban besando, y eso obviamente me dolía.


	2. Las acciones hablan

**BELLA POV**

Después del beso que Jake y yo nos dimos, decidí leer un poco de Romeo y Julieta, por lo que cambie de lugar y me puse enfrente de Edward y Jacob , pude sentir sus miradas y escuche risas así que cada 10 minutos necesitaba levantar la vista y ver que hacían pero siempre estaban quietos.

Después de un tiempo decidí dejar mi libro y fue cuando los sorprendí estaban haciendo caras graciosas mientras yo leía y ellos comenzaron a reírse al ver que los sorprendí.

_-NO VEO LA GRACIA¡¡¡-_ dije mientras les daba un golpe en forma de juego, claro que para ellos eso no era nada, los dos tenían músculos y mas Jacob.

-_Hay Bella es que…que fue tan gracioso llevamos 20 minutos haciendo eso_- logro decir Edward

_-Claro Edward, pero tú como mi mejor amigo deberías saber que me concentro mucho cuando leo_- le dije fingiendo estar enojada.

-_Claro que lo se, por eso tu deberías saber que fue idea de Jacob_- me dijo señalándolo en broma

_-Haaa con que fuiste tu Jake, eso no lo hace un novio_- le dije fingiendo dar otro golpe pero el me sorprendió: me tomo la mano y me jalo hacia el, quedamos cara a cara y nos besamos, el me abrazo, cuando el aire nos falto nos separamos y me dijo:

-_Espero que con eso me disculpes Bells_- dijo en tono seductor, claro que lo perdonaría y le dice un beso rápido.

Cuando me senté en mi lugar vi que Edward no estaba ¿Adonde había ido?

_-¿Donde esta Edward?-_ pregunte a Jake

-No lo se tal vez fue al sanitario_-_ dijo el poniéndose sus audífonos y cerrando los ojos, otra cosa que no apreciaba mucho de Jake, no platicábamos mucho, podíamos estar todo el día abrazados y besándonos, o haciendo bromas pero sentía que nunca me escuchaba, Edward si lo hacia.

Ya había tardado demasiado así que fui a buscarlo Jacob no se dio cuenta.

**EDWARD POV**

Jacob y yo éramos muy bromistas, no más que Emmett pero lo intentábamos, a Jacob se le había ocurrido la idea de hacerle caras graciosas a Bella mientras leía, yo sabia que ella no nos haría caso, pero era graciosa la forma en que ella escuchaba nuestras risas y se ruborizaba; era una de las cosas que tanto me gustaban de ella.

Después de 20 minutos, y el ver que ella no hacia caso decidimos intentarlo una ultima vez, esta vez sirvió.

_-NO VEO LA GRACIA¡¡¡-_ dijo avergonzada al ver que nos reíamos de ella, yo me reía de su reacción, a veces hacia gestos y caras muy graciosas sin que ella misma se diera cuenta.

-_Hay Bella es que…que fue tan gracioso llevamos 20 minutos haciendo eso_- dije entre risas

_-Claro Edward, pero tú como mi mejor amigo deberías saber que me concentro mucho cuando leo_- me dijo fingiendo enojo, claro que lo sabia, yo sabia toda su vida

-_Claro que lo se, por eso tu deberías saber que fue idea de Jacob_- dije señalándolo en forma bromista

_-Haaa con que fuiste tu Jake, eso no lo hace un novio_- _Novio_ la palabra resonó en mi cabeza, pero lo que mas me afecto fue el como reacciono Jacob, la tomo de la mano la jalo hacia el y la beso, después de poco tiempo decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire, ellos estaban tan ocupados que no se darían cuenta.

Afuera me relaje un poco, ahora me daba cuenta de que ver con ellos había sido un error _–Que pensabas Edward que iban a estar separados solo por que tu venias_- pensé, claro que no ellos eran novios y tenían todo el derecho de demostrarse su afecto, aun que no estuvieran consientes del dolor que me causaban, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que llevaba el ipod encendido, así que busque la que se había vuelto mi canción favorita en estos días.

**(n/a: esta es la traducción :canción en español)**

_No te tendria que querer_

_pero quiero hacerlo_

_simplemente no puedo volver atras_

_no tendria que verte_

_pero no puedo moverme_

_no puedo mirar afuera x2_

_I no se_

_como estar bien cuando no lo estoy_

_porque no se_

_como hacer que este sentimiento se vaya_

_ESTRIBILLO_

_solo para que sepas_

_estos sentimientos estan tomando mi control_

_i yo no puedo ayudar_

_no quiero sentarme y esperar_

_no puedo permitirle que gane ahora_

_pienso que deverias saberlo_

_he intentado que la mejor parte de mi,se aleje de ti_

_pero no quiero_

_simplemente tengo que decirlo todo antes de irme_

_Solo para que sepas_

_Se me esta haciendo dificil estar cerca tuyo_

_hay mucho que puedo decir_

_i quieres que tenga sentimientos_

_para luego mirar a otro_

_I no se_

_como estar bien cuando no lo estoy_

_porque no se_

_como hacer que este sentimiento se vaya_

_ESTRIBILLO_

_solo para que sepas_

_estos sentimientos estan tomando mi control_

_i yo no puedo ayudar_

_no quiero sentarme y esperar_

_no puedo permitirle que gane ahora_

_pienso que deverias saberlo_

_he intentado que la mejor parte de mi,se aleje de ti_

_pero no quiero_

_simplemente tengo que decirlo todo antes de irme_

_Solo para que sepas_

_Este vacio me esta matando_

_i me pregunto porque habre esperado tanto_

_mirando atras me he dado cuenta_

_que siempre estubo allí hablando en pie_

_i yo estoy esperando aqui_

_esperando aqui_

_ESTRIBILLO_

_solo para que sepas_

_estos sentimientos estan tomando mi control_

_i yo no puedo ayudar_

_no quiero sentarme y esperar_

_no puedo permitirle que gane ahora_

_pienso que deverias saberlo_

_he intentado que la mejor parte de mi,se aleje de ti_

_pero no quiero_

_simplemente tengo que decirlo todo antes de irme_

_Solo para que sepas_

_uoooooouoooooo_

_Solo para que sepas_

_uoooooouoooooo_

_Solo para que sepas_

_he intentado que la mejor parte de mi,se aleje de ti_

_pero no quiero_

_simplemente tengo que decirlo todo antes de irme_

_Solo para que sepas_

Quería correr y cantarle a Bella la canción pero sabia que no podía no ahora que ella estaba feliz con Jacob, tal vez algún día me atrevería a decírselo y no pararía hasta….

_-Edward aquí estas_- dijo ella quitándome el audífono.

_-Si, ¿que ocurre Bella?-_ pregunte solo por si las dudas

-Nada, solo me tenias preocupada- me dijo ella –_claro, si estabas ocupada con "Jake"- pensé_

_-Mmm, pues aquí estoy no tienes por que preocupare por mi-_

-_Claro que si Edward tu eres mi amigo y me preocupas-_ dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, no podía resistir mas tenia una gran necesidad de decirle todo lo que sentía, pero antes de hablar necesitaba que me dijera que le pasaba, podía ver que algo le preocupaba.

_-Bueno y yo también tengo que preocuparme por ti que te pasa?-_ le dije la conocía demasiado bien para mi gusto.

_-Me conoces muy bien Edward_-dijo dando una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a mi.- _Es solo que… a veces siento que Jacob no me escucha, nunca hablamos sobre mis problemas o sobre cosas de las que me gusta platicar, no siento lo mismo que cuando estoy contigo- _me dijo, y esas palabras no ayudaban mucho para que frenara lo que tenia que decirle.

_-Claro que no Bella el es tu novio y yo solo soy tu amigo-_ dije mientras bajaba la mirada.

_-SI pero es que tu me entiendes, tu me escuchas, tu me apoyas, tu_…- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a mi, yo hice lo mismo tal vez no seria necesario hablar, las acciones hablarían por nosotros.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno pues aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi historia y espero les este gustando, gracias por sus reviews.


	3. esa reaccion

**BELLA POV**

_SI pero es que tu me entiendes, tu me escuchas, tu me apoyas, tu_…- le dije a Edward mientras me acercaba a el, no sabia por que lo hacia pero de repente había sentido muchas ganas de besarlo, de repente el puso sus labios sobre los míos, sentí una reacción en mi era como un hormigueo pero no sabia que era.

_-bella reacciona que estas haciendo_-pensé y era cierto, así que me separe de Edward.

-_Y..yo lo s..siento Edward, no se que me paso lo siento-_ dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia el sanitario, al entrar cerré la puerta y me moje la cara ¿Qué había sido esa reacción en mi? Había sentido lo mismo cuando Jake me había pedido que fuera su novia, tal vez solo habían sido nervios si eso había sido, después de todo yo quería a Jacob ¿o no?

-Bella, Bella estas ahí- escuche a través de la puerta junto con golpes.

_-Si Jake ahora salgo_- dije mientras me veía en el espejo.

_-Tranquila Bella, solo estabas mal por como te había tratado Jake, y Edward estaba ahí_- pensé para mi misma y así era además Edward siempre había sido como mi hermano


	4. esa reaccion II

**EDWARD POV**

Al verla tan cerca de mi no pude detenerme, esa necesidad de besarla fue muy fuerte quise detenerme pero ya era tarde, apoye mis labios sobre los suyos, una sensación muy fuerte recorrió todo mi cuerpo, definitivamente yo no podía detener mas este sentimiento, asi que fue ella quien lo detuvo y se aparto de mi

-_Y..yo lo s..siento Edward, no se que me paso lo siento- _me dijo mientras se levantaba, quise detenerla decirle que yo no lo sentía decirle lo que sentía pero ella camino muy rápido, así que me quede sentado un rato mas pensando en ese beso, tan corto he incluso podría parecer insignificante, pero para mi había sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, Bella me había besado, tal vez no por que ella lo quería, yo sabia que ella me veía solo como un hermano, pero para mi había significado demasiado… aun que ahora seria mas difícil para mi el verla con Jacob y el sacarla de mi mente.

-_Tranquilo Edward, debemos ser realistas puede que para Bella no halla sido nada, ella estaba triste y tu solo estabas ahí para consolarla_- claro ahora que lo pensaba el que Bella me hubiera besado no seria nada bueno para mi.

* * *

Después regrese a nuestros asientos y decidí comportarme de acuerdo a lo que Bella hiciera

_-Hola Edward, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto_?- me pregunto Jacob

-_Pues… estaba tomando aire y viendo el paisaje_- le dije

_-Claro es lo que me ha dicho Bella, lastima que se mareo_- dijo el

_-Enserio ¿estas bien?-_ pregunte

_-Si Edward ya estoy mejor gracias_- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de un tiempo por fin llegamos al hotel

_-Buenos días queremos 2 habitaciones por favor_- pidió Jacob

-Lo siento solo tenemos una habitación doble- contesto la encargada.

_-¿Te parece bien Bells?-_ le pregunto a su novia, Su novia, demonios me dolía el que Bella hubiera pasado lo del beso como si nada.

-_Mmmm si esta bien_- ¿Qué? No podía creerlo ahora estaríamos en la misma habitación todo el tiempo, no contaba con esto ella era muy penosa –_Tranquilo Edward puedes resistir unos días_

Después de arreglar todos los papeles subimos a nuestra habitación.

Yo fue el primero en entrar así que avente mi mochila a una silla, Bella entro después y dejo su mochila en la cama mientras miraba el cuarto, lo que me sorprendió fue la actitud de Jacob, entro y aventó a Bella.

_-Haa estoy tan cansado-_ dijo mientras caía sobre el colchón y Bella caía sentada junto a mi en la otra cama, obviamente se molesto y le dio un golpe a Jacob , cosa que el ignoro y Bella camino hacia el baño para tranquilizarse supongo.

Decidi ir y ver como estaba.

_-¿Bella estas bien?-_ dije ya que ella estaba de espaldas a mi.

_-He.. Esto…si Edward me encuentro bien gracias.-_ me dijo pero era obvio que estaba a punto de llorar.

_-Tranquila Bella, cuentas conmigo, ya sabes como es el_- dije mientras la abrazaba por detrás ¿que me había llevado a hacerlo? No lo se pero ella me necesitaba.

-_Lo se y eso es lo que me molesta, y se que cuento contigo Edward gracias.-_ dijo girándose y correspondiendo mi abrazo, en ese instante volví a sentir una carga eléctrica en mi. -_¿Edward? Lo que paso hoy…._

_-He… ¿si Bella?-_ bebía decírselo ahora demonios Edward por que eres tan miedoso¡¡¡-pensé.

_-Yo…_

-¿_Chicos? ¿En donde están_?- se escucho la voz de Jacob acercándose

* * *

Lo se¡¡¡¡ no tengo perdón jejeje me tarde mucho pero la verdad es que no he tenido mucha inspiración y la escuela me tiene ocupada pero aprovechare para subir capítulos se los prometo… Gracias por sus comentarios y si tienen ideas no duden en darlas¡¡


	5. Amigos?

HOLA ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO.

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA ES BASADA EN UNA CANCION Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER JEJE

**EDWARD POV**

-¿_Chicos en donde están?-_ se escucho la voz de Jacob cerca, Bella me miro y giro para ir a la habitación con Jacob.

-_Diablos Edward debes parar esto, no querrás perder a tus mejores amigos o ¿sí?-_ pensé claro que no quiero perderlos, así que intentaría olvidar ese sentimiento que me estaba matando y decidí regresar a la habitación con… mis dos mejores amigos.

-!_ A veces eres un idiota Jacob ¡_- escuche que le gritaba Bella a Jacob, una vez que Bella se enojaba costaba mucho sacarla de ese estado, bueno a Jacob no le costaba demasiado.

-Vamos amor, sabes que muchas veces no me doy cuenta de lo que hago, discúlpame si- le dijo Jacob de cuclillas frente a ella y con su cara de borrego a medio morir, cortesía de Alice claro.

_-Te costara mucho el en contentarme y lo sabes-_ le respondió Bella volteando la cara, claro ya lo había perdonado solo quería hacerlo más difícil para Jacob o tal vez para mí. Jacob levanto la mira, me vio junto a la puerta del baño y me giño un ojo.

_-Muy bien señorita si eso es lo que quiere_- dijo Jacob levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla seguido de muchas costillas haciendo que los dos cayeran en la cama, los dos sabíamos que ese era el principal punto débil de Bella.

-_Pa..Pa.. Para ya Jacob-_ apenas pudo decir Bella

-_No hasta que digas que estoy perdonado_- dijo Jacob susurrándole en el oído y volviendo al ataque de cosquillas _–Vamos Edward ayúdame a que Bella me perdone_- hice caso eso siempre era divertido, asi que ayude a Jacob haciéndole cosquillas a Bella.

_-Haaa e..ess..esta bien… paren…te perdono Jake- _dijo levantándose de la cama y acomodándose el cabello.

Me miro y dijo:

-_traidor-_ con una mirada juguetona, siempre lo hacia cuando ayudaba a Jacob.

_-Bueno ahora que estoy perdonado supongo que podemos salir a pasear, vamos_- Dijo Jake levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

_-¿Y a donde iremos primero?-_ decidí a preguntar una vez fuera de la casa.

_-No lo se, podemos ir a la playa_- contesto Jacob que ahora iba junto a mi.

_-Por que no vamos al bosque, escuche que es muy lindo en esta temporada-_ dijo Bella emocionada y tomando el brazo de Jacob

-_Cla..-_ trate de decir pero Jacob me interrumpió

-No Bella, eso seria aburrido además podemos hacer eso en la mañana- Aun que lo disimulo pude notar que Bella se había entristecido.

-_Mejor vallamos a la playa a ver el atardecer ¿que les parece?_- Nos pregunto Jacob ya adelantado.

-_Creo que eso es un si_- le dije a Bella tratando de animarla.

-Bueno ya sabes como es el – dijo levantando los hombros tratando de quitarle importancia cuando sabía que no era asi.

-_Hey tranquila, prometo que mañana temprano iremos al bosque_- dije abrazándola

_-Cla…claro Edward gracias_- dijo dándome una sonrisa, crei escuchar algo bajo pero no le di importancia.

Asi que seguimos caminando abrazados hacia la playa, tratando de alcanzar a Jacob que ya estaba muy adelantado.

Bella y yo íbamos caminando y platicando de cualquier cosa, creo que los dos decidimos dejar lo del beso atrás, tal vez ella por que no le importo y yo por que tenía que olvidarla, pero eso ya no importaba me gustaba la manera en que íbamos yo abrazándola y ella con su cabeza recargada en mi pecho, íbamos tan entretenidos que no nos dimos cuenta de que Jacob ya no se veía por ninguna parte.

-_Oigan chicos, se olvidan de mi_- dijo Jacob abrazándonos por detrás, haciendo que Bella brincara y por que negarlo que yo dijera unas cuantas maldiciones.

-Jake¡ lo siento veníamos platicando- dijo Bella un poco ¿nerviosa? No, no lo creo

-_Si me di cuenta me escondí y ustedes no se dieron cuenta, si no fueras mi novia y Edward mi amigo hubiera creído que eran novios, pero sigamos caminando aun falta para llegar a la playa.-_ y seguimos caminando aun que sus palabras aun estaban en mi cabeza.

**Bella POV**

Edward quería decirme algo lo se, pero asi como estaba ahora no convendría el escucharlo, no era un problema con el claro pero es solo que Jacob me molestaba a veces con sus actitudes, y el seguir confundida por lo del beso que le había dado a Edward me tenia peor, y aun que estaba enojada con el, Jacob me había salvado.

-¿_Chicos en donde están?-_ pregunto y yo sali a la habitación, al entrar trato de abrazarme y me separe

-_Ahora, ¿Qué te hice?-_ todavía se atrevía a preguntarme

-_Empujarme no es nada hee Jacob_- le dije enojada

_-Solo por eso te molestas-_ ok ese era el colmo.

-!_ A veces eres un idiota Jacob ¡_- le grite y me senté en la cama

-Vamos amor, sabes que muchas veces no me doy cuenta de lo que hago, discúlpame si- dijo poniéndose de cuclillas frente a mi y haciendo la carita de borrego que le enseño Alice, le reclamaría llegando a casa, pero me di cuenta de algo importante al decirme amor me sentí rara, pero decidi no darle mucha importancia.

_-Te costara mucho el en contentarme y lo sabes-_ dije volteando la cara solo para poner un poco de drama

_-Muy bien señorita si eso es lo que quiere_- dijo Jacob levantándose, me dio un beso en la mejilla, estaba loco si creía que asi lo iba a perdonar, pero no me esperaba lo que vino después un ataque de cosquillas.

-_Pa..Pa.. Para ya Jacob-_ logre decir después de un rato

-_No hasta que digas que estoy perdonado_- dijo Jake en mi oído, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo _–Vamos Edward ayúdame a que Bella me perdone_- EDWARD¡, parecía que mi mente había reaccionado de que el estaba aquí, pero no pude hacer nada cuando me di cuenta ya estaba atacándome también.

_-Haaa e..ess..esta bien… paren…te perdono Jake-_ les grite y me levante rápido de la cama para que no me atacaran de nuevo y me acomode mi cabello, voltee a ver a Edward

-_traidor-_ le dije en broma siempre lo hacia cuando ayudaba a hacerme maldades

_-Bueno ahora que estoy perdonado supongo que podemos salir a pasear, vamos_- dijo Jacob caminando hacia la puerta, Edward y yo salimos y el se fue mientras yo cerraba el cuarto, para cuando llegue junto a ellos solo escuche lo ultimo que decía Jacob.

_-podemos ir a la playa_-

_-Por que no vamos al bosque, escuche que es muy lindo en esta temporada-_ les dije mientras me sujetaba del brazo de Jake.

-_Cla..-_ Edward iba a decir algo pero Jacob lo interrumpió

-No Bella, eso seria aburrido además podemos hacer eso en la mañana- dijo poniendo los brazos sobre su cabeza, otra de las cosas que no me gustaba de Jacob disminuía lo que me gustaba y lo dejaba a un lado

-_Mejor vallamos a la playa a ver el atardecer ¿qué les parece?_- dijo soltándose de mi brazo, pareció más una orden pero que podíamos hacer.

-_Creo que eso es un si_- dijo Edward con una sonrisa, sacándome de mis pensamientos

_-Bueno ya sabes como es el _– dije levantando los hombros y quitándole importancia aunque yo tenia muchas ganas de ir al bosque.

-_Hey tranquila, prometo que mañana temprano iremos al bosque_- dijo mientras me abrazaba

_-Cla…claro Edward gracias_- conteste un poco inquieta otra vez ese cosquilleo,-_Tu siempre sabes lo que prefiero_- dije mas para mi que para él, al parecer no lo escucho por qué no dijo nada al respecto.

Me agradaba caminar junto a el, me sentía diferente a cuando iba con Jacob, claro Edward era mi mejor amigo y Jacob mi novio que podía esperar.

Además de que me alegraba que el incidente de la tarde no nos separara, no es que no le tomara importancia pero no quería pensar en eso, en ese momento solo quería disfrutarlo, con mi amigo que siempre me apoyaba y sabia todo sobre mi, aun que creo que parecíamos otra cosa así como íbamos caminando.

-_Oigan chicos, se olvidan de mi_- escuche que la voz de Jacob decía detrás de nosotros, me asuste y brinque iba muy concentrada y no sabia que pensaría de cómo nos encontró

_-Jake¡ lo siento veníamos platicando-_ trate de decir normalmente, pero creo que mi nerviosismo se noto.

-_Si me di cuenta me escondí y ustedes no se dieron cuenta, si no fueras mi novia y Edward mi amigo hubiera creído que eran novios, pero sigamos caminando aun falta para llegar a la playa.-_ nos dijo, seguimos caminando los tres abrazados, y yo sonrojada por lo que había dicho, gracias a Dios no lo notaron, en definitiva esto no ayudaba, primero el beso, luego esas sensaciones y que ahora Jake dijera eso me tenían muy confundida.

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA ELL CAPITULO SE QUE ME ATRACE MUCHO PERO AQ1UI ME TIENEN DE NUEVO Y AHORA SI PLANEO TERMINAR LA HISTORIA LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE SI TIENEN IDEAS O SUGERENCIAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS GRACIAS


	6. La playa

EDWARD POV

Seguimos avanzando hacia la playa y llegando Bella corrió hacia el mar, la estaba observando embobado, pero de repente la realidad me dio de golpee, cuando Jacob la abrazo por atrás y la beso. No tuve mas remedio que voltearme, no quise interrumpir mas su momento y empece a caminar.

-Tal vez, lo mejor sea dejarlos y buscar a alguien mas. Dicen que un clavo saca a otro- pensé mientras caminaba en la orilla del mar.

Encontre una zona rocosa y decidi sentarme allí para pensar, pero no duro mucho, de repente empecé a escuchar las risas de Bella y Jacob cerca.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?- escuche que decía Bella

-Pensando en ti- me dije a mi mismo mientras volteaba a verla con una sonrisa

-No quise interrupir sus besos- dije en tono burlon aunque en verdad no m elo parecía

-Vamos Edward¡ nunca nos has molestado- dijo Jacob

Bella le dio un golpe en el hombre y se sonrojo

-Mejor ayúdame a llegar a la orilla Edward vamos- dijo dándome la mano, me pare, la tome y sentí como siempre esa corriente eléctrica entre nosotros.

-Listo- le dije cuando ya estaba en la oriila y la soltaba –Hey Jacob, a que no llegas, mas adelante que yo- dije mientras aventaba una pierdas hacia el mar, necesitaba una distracción.

-Ja¡ debiste pensarlo antes de retarme Eddie- me dijo mientras aventaba otra piedra.

Seguimos jugando un rato mas mientras veíamos la puesta del sol, una tirada mas basto para que Jacob me ganara.

-Te lo dije hermano, gane¡- grito mientras alzaba un brazo –Princesa creo que merezco un premio por ganar- dijo dirigiéndose a una Bella que estaba sentada y muy pensativa

-¿Amor?- pregunto mi amigo sentándose junto a ella

-¿Qué? Lo siento estaba pensando algunas cosas- dijo Bella viéndome y a la vez volteando hacia Jacob.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto el abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla, eran justo esos momentos los que odiaba, el que Jacob fuera el novio cariñoso con Bella.

-Si todo bien- contesto ella, mientras le devolvía el beso.

Me aleje un poco y me sente para acabar de ver la puesta de sol, sentí ua mirada en mi, pero cuando voltee ellos estaban platicando.

-hey no creen que es hora de regresar- les grite – Esta oscureciendo y es un buen tramo por caminar.

-Claro vamos- dijo Jacob poniéndose de pie y tomando de la mano a Bella.

Y asi fuimos avanzando hacia nuestro hotel, me alegraba que en el camino Bella tratara de platicar conmigo sobre lo que veíamos en el viaje, asi no tenia que ver como se demostraban su cariño. Y no tenia que hacerme un poco mas de daño.


End file.
